


Courting the Emperor

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimson Flower Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Male My Unit | Byleth, Romance, Spoilers, Tea, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Instead of waiting till the end of the war Byleth and Edelgard date in secret.





	1. Chapter 1

The barracks were cold and crowded, commotion filled the grounds as the black eagle strike force prepped to take over Garreg Mach. Byleth began to go over the supplies for the battle ahead, something told him this fight was going to be harder than anything his now-former students had faced in the past and they needed to be ready. His first priority was to count the medicine in the supply bins to make sure Manuela and Linhart had it when they needed it during the battle. 

The former professor was lost in thought as he ran by the numbers over and over again until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw her, his pride and joy, the biggest reason why he turned against church. Edelgard stood there stoic as ever, “my teacher ... could we please talk for a second, alone.” Though she seemed proud and stoic, Byleth knew her well enough to tell she was nervous, granted knowing the battle coming up that could be it.

“Of course Edelgard, I’m always here for you.” 

The two made their way to a small side room in the barrack, crates took up most of the space. The air was heavy with a smell of rotting wood, the moral of the troops didn’t help much make the spirits lift higher. “So what do you need Edelgard, this is a more unusual meeting place.”

“You are right, but it was all that is available. This is the quietest place here. But I need to tell you something, and it’s is odd and sudden, and to top it off completely out of place.” Her face began to turn a little red. Byleth was a little surprised, she rarely showed this side of herself. Placing the good of others and responsibility before emotion. “My teacher, you chose to protect me and go against the church, I’m still so happy that you did. But this next battle, I’m not sure how many will make it out alive, but I know we have to do this.”

“I respect your judgment, your highness.”

“You don’t have to call me that, when I’m with you like this, I’m just Edelgard, not the emperor or commander, simply Edelgard. So I must tell you something, and I want you to be honest with me.” The young leader took a deep breath, Byleth could tell that she was more relaxed on a battlefield than any conversation like this.

“Of course, I will listen to whatever you have to say.” Doing his best to calm his friend and ally.

“I care about you a lot, Professor. You have been there for me and listened to me and guided me. But something felt different, there was something more. I couldn’t control my heart when we would have tea, or you would give me gifts. The times we would eat lunch together I felt like a normal girl. What I’m trying to say is..” she stopped and double-checked no else was outside the storage room. “I’m in love with you my teacher, and before this battle I needed you to know that. If you don’t feel the same I understand, I felt you deserved to know though.” Edelgard seemed a mix of flustered and embarrassed still processing she had just confessed to her teacher. 

Edelgard waited to hear his responses, she knew he would be honest with her. Byleth looked into her violet eyes, he saw the strong commanding woman before him. She showed him the vulnerability she would show no one less, which is one of the things he loved about her. For he had felt the same things she did. Smooth and quickly he closed the gap between them placing his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that she reciprocated in excitement and disbelief. 

Soon they pulled away from each other, stopping only to look into each other’s souls through their eyes confirming that they felt the same thing. “My teacher” is all that could escape from Edelgard’s lips as she felt his arms leave her hips. Quickly she took his hands into her own. 

“Please call me Byleth, I’m no longer your professor and you are no longer my student. You are something more than that. I’ve felt the same thing, as you have.” He squeezed her hand in affection. “But I must go, and so must you before people ask questions.” Byleth gave her a quick peck again, before leaving the room to finish preparations. Edelgard gently touched her lips in aw, as she just had experienced her first kiss and with the person she loved. She knew that soon a battle of life or death would be happening and needed to be ready to do everything she could to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea Time

Five years went by, for Edelgard they were long and hard. She never got to see her love after the fight. Though she knew he was still alive, and he would come back, and she was right he did return and for once tears came to her eyes in joy. Soon they would court each other in secret unknown to the others. They would have small sessions of relaxation that they could forget about the worries of the war. 

Edelgard knocked on the door of her secret lover. She had been busy lately having just taken control of the Alliance territory. The door opened revealing a table set for two filled with cakes and sweets. A bouquet of red carnations sat at the center of it. Edelgard began taking off her crown letting her hair down as Byleth shut the door behind her. The emperor then went on to remove her cape and gloves and taking a seat. “Oh I needed this, my love, Hubert has been having me run around like crazy. Though sadly I can’t stay too long as usual.”

“I understand El, but we will make the most of it,” Byleth said as he began pouring her some time. 

Edelgard pursed her lips and blew gently to cool the beverage before taking a sip. Byleth always got treated her well at tea time, especially after he came back. He made sure he got her flowers from the garden and tons of sweets from the kitchen. Edelgard lowered her shoulders letting out a deep breath as the quiet time relaxed her. 

“You know it’s sad, there used to be so many cats around here but most of them ran off,” Byleth said after taking a sip.

“I do miss the cats, I found them very cute, they just did their own thing without a care in the world. I’m a little jealous.” Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle.

Soon the two had finished the tea and ate more than their fair share of sweets. So they moved back the table and sat on the bed next to each other. Edelgard paces her hand in his open palm, they interlaced together. Edelgard leaned her head on Byleth’s shoulder. “Oh, I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“I do too, but there is a lot be done before we win this war against the church.” 

“You’re right but now you are by my side again and I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.” Edelgard squeezed his hand tightly. 

“ I don’t plan on leaving it, I am here to aid you. My El.” Byleth let out a rare smile.

Edelgard couldn’t help but smile back as she knew this was a rarely seen and pretty much reserved for her and her alone. “I’m so happy when you call me that name, it just makes this so much more real. It’s times like this that I know how lucky I am to be with you, though at the same time scare myself of what I might have become if you hadn’t chosen me at the tomb, or chosen another house. The person I would have become.” She began to frown as she thought about the outcomes.

“No matter what, I will always choose you. We have something a bond more so than anything in this world. I’ll always come back to you” Byleth turned to face her. 

Soon their eyes met and the gap slowly closed letting their lips touch as they kissed each other. They parted so Edelgard could get ready to go, putting back on the crown and other attire. Byleth handed her the carnations to keep and opened the door as she left. “Thank you, Professor, I had a wonderful time at tea discussing strategy.” She waved only to be met by Dorothea. 

The songstress asked about the flowers as Edelgard tired her best to blow off any suspensions. Dorothea couldn’t help but notice how much the professor and Edelgard talked. “So Edie, do you have a thing for anyone? Maybe Hubie? Or Ferdie? I hope it’s not Ferdie” she said loudly in a whisper tone to give off the appearance that she cared. “Or is it the Professor? You were always a teacher's pet” Dorothea giggled.

“Dorothea I don’t have time for such childish things, I have a war to win. But if you must know there is someone who I do think very fondly of. You just can’t know about it, until it’s time” Edelgard said knowing her friend would understand.

The two parted ways and Edelgard went to her room and put the flowers next to her stuff bear, which was the first present Byleth gave her. She looked at the portrait she had started to draw and couldn’t help but touch her lips remembering their kiss. 

Months would pass and the war would end, Byleth would propose and the two would announce their love to the others. They would take on those who slithered in the dark, but still found their time to relax and just be with each other.

  
  



End file.
